mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Types of Cosmic Transformation
Background Energy users and Magic users alike were often thought to have had ''magical ''powers in order to pull off a lot of their attacks. The definition of some of the items, such as curses and magic itself, are often left a mystery in terms of definition. The true answer is Cosmic Awareness, something born through blood inheritance and by Cosmic Selection (being lucky). "Energy" Manipulation Energy manipulation is one of the big 3 Cosmic Force transformation types. Energy is the converted manipulation of the Cosmic Force into an internal power. Energy is taken from the Cosmic Force directly in many forms, such as the chaos people feel for Chaos Energy or the light that is literal energy. All emotions and sources of power contribute to the Cosmic Force in some form; it is from this flow of sources that allows a person to perform energy manipulation. Once manipulated, it can then be directly turned or indirectly affect the environment around oneself which is where the confusion of magic comes into play. Once converted, the energy is capable of taking many forms both in and out of the body to perform attacks, enhance the body as direct fuel, or affect the flow around a person to contribute to an attack (such as using bone style where bones are created from the minerals in the ground, manipulated by the internally acquired power). It should be noted that one NEEDS to have the internal power to directly affect external forces. A second note, there are many different types of 'energy' due to each source being slightly different even though all are a part of the same thing. Magic Magic is the 2nd of the big Cosmic Force transformation types and notably one of the most confusing to understand. Most often, people call things they lack understanding of as magic. Magic is the opposite of Energy Manipulation to a high degree and is actually the transformation of the external Cosmic Force. This is to say to manipulate the Cosmic Force to do one's bidding WITHOUT the act of drawing the power into oneself. People often view force manipulation or summoning of creatures (as an example) as a type of magic, even mirror style. Those all rely on internally consumed energy from the Cosmic Force to manipulate the external forces such as space and time. Magic, on the other hand, exists without the need to bring power into oneself, to manipulate form and time as one sees fit without spending of inner power; the trade off being stamina and (typically) regular human durability. Curses Curses are the 3rd and final of the big Cosmic Force transformations and as one might guess from the name, involves the 'cursing' of space and time. This is to say, manipulation like magic though taken to the degree that it directly affects and changes the composition of external forces or internal alike. The difference is magic manipulates like energy while curses change the composition entirely, sometimes to make something weaker, stronger, or to collapse a space into a single point via a seal or 'inner world' if one might say. Spirit Energy Spirit Energy differs from majority of the others types of 'Cosmic Force Transformations' as it is the internal power already within oneself turned into either Energy, Magic, or Curse. As such, Spirit Energy (while classified under energy) is very different in property and is often able to change itself without connection to the Cosmic Force; making it one of the very few powers that can be used in the afterlife (dead or alive).